Speedwrite Challenge
by TheXGrayXLady
Summary: Ten Oc/OC ficlets. They're nothing like Chiclets. Only, the both suck.


**It's my birthday and I'll post this if I want to. Seriously guys. I'm legally an adult now. Thusly, I can do this with all the authority of the secret cult of adults I am now a part of. Plus, I sort of love this relationship and wanted to do something with it. Enjoy. **

**Speed Write Challenge Rules:**

**1) Set your iTunes to shuffle and write a song fic for the next ten songs that come up. No matter what the song is. (I did cheat on this a bit- read: cheated REALLY HARD- just 'cause a ton of instrumental stuff came up. And I was bored.)**

**2) You only have the duration of the song to finish your fic. When the song ends, you may finish your sentence, but then you're done.**

**3) You are not allowed to edit.**

**4) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Birthday Swag: New used bridle, totally bitchin' white leopard shin guards, American Eagle gift card, a ducky tea strainer (seriously guys. A ducky.), various other swag. Not included in this swag: Xiaolin Showdown. **

_One More Night ~ Maroon 5_  
This woman was horrible. Just horrible. She was a self-centered, two-faced, bitch. He wasn't entirely sure why he put up with her. Sure, she was useful, intelligent, and rather interesting, but that didn't excuse the sheer frustration she caused.

For one, she made work incredibly difficult. He'd wanted to finish up the set of new tax codes, but then she'd gotten to correcting him, and then they'd started arguing about it, and one thing led to another and now she had him pinned to the wall of his bed chamber with her tongue stuck down his throat. Not that he was unhappy with it, it was just that she made it so very difficult to concentrate some times.

Slowly, she drew her foot up his body and wrapped her leg around his waist, he pulled her closer and rested his hands on her bum. With a moments lingering of her teeth upon his bottom lip, she drew back slightly, gave him that infuriating arrogant smirk, then in one deft motion, removed the sash from her dress. .

_Some Nights ~ Fun_  
She was awakened by an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "I thought we agreed no cuddling."

"This isn't cuddling," he said, a bit of an uneasy edge to his voice. "Just humor me."

"Why?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why we even bother with this?" he muttered, burying his nose in her hair. "Have you ever thought just for a moment that we could just leave this entire thing behind and live a normal life together? Even just a whisper of a half-remembered dream?"

"No," she lied. She had to admit she'd considered it, but never in seriousness.  
"Good," he replied, still not changing his position and pulling her just a little closer. The silence that followed was an unspoken agreement that this night would never be spoken of again.

_Rumor Has It ~ Adele_  
"So I hear you're actually considering marrying this one?" she said, fighting to keep her tone as casual as possible.

"Well, after you screwed upgetting rid of her, it's not like I have another option," he said, sounding disturbingly calm about the whole ordeal. "You're being ridiculous. Even if I do, it's a political marriage. I don't have to actually love her."

_Short Skirt/Long Jacket ~ Cake_  
"You're wrong." No matter how frustrating it was to hear, no matter how condescending her tone, he loved those words. That was one thing he absolutely adored about Minerva. She knew was she was talking about and wasn't afraid to fix things in order to get them to work. Her constant organization and keen eye for detail, combined with a slight ruthless streak, made her the perfect working partner. And if it were more, well then sobeit.

_I'm a Believer ~ Smash Mouth_  
It shocked both of them to hear it. She wasn't even entirely sure she said it, almost didn't want to believe she'd said those three words. Neither of them really thought that either would say it, but it was almost silently agreed upon that if one of them were to admit that they didn't hate the other it would be Settekh. Minerva wasn't totally sure she wasn't dreaming when she said, "I love you."

Settekh being Settekh, could only respond with, "How could anybody not? I mean look at me."

_Just the Way You Are ~ Bruno Mars_  
"Hey, does this dress make me look fat?" she asked, finishing up tying off the back.

"You look fine no matter what," he replied, lounging on a chair and examining her cosmetics.

"That's cute. Now, I'd to know what you've done with the real Settekh before I smack you. Your actuall opinion would be useful."

"Good," he said, giving her a quick once over. "on a normal girl, it would be fiine. In fact, it would proably look good on them. you on the other hand are so incredibly bony that they way it folds in the front just makes you look pregnant."

"Now was that really so hard?" she said, kissing his cheek before going off to change.

_Madness ~ Muse_  
She finally had to admit it, she was crazy. She denied it to everybody she knew, she'd fought to prove that she was a sane, reasonable person, and now she finally realized, she was completely crazy. All the monk's accusations, all the petty jabs, completely true.

Once she realized, she threw herself back into training. She couldn't dwell on this, because it couldn't be true. Only a mad woman could still love someone so much after twenty two hundred years. She could still remember how they would shout at each other, call each other horrid names, spend hours argueing, both of them too stubborn to even think of changing their dynamic, and how wonderful and exciting it all was.

She was crazy to love him in the first place, but to still think fondly of him, even after all this time, when she could go centuries without thinking about him, when she didn't even remember what he looked like, when she couldn't care less if she ever saw him again, was illogical. It was pure madness.

_It's All Been Done ~ Bare Naked Ladies_  
The two most dangerous, three if contractions really count, words coming from Minerva or Settekh were not a threat, not a statement made in anger, not even an insult. The entirety of the court knew that should they hear any varient on the phrase, "I'm bored," from either of them and bad things happened.

They on the other hand adored watching the other when they were frustrated by the tedium of a reletively calm week. Boredom was the most horrible thing either of them could think of, but they knew what it brought: creative methods for dispelling said boredom.

_All the Right Moves ~ One Republic_  
"Oh sweetie," she said, leaning across the bench to whisper in the ear of the young woman embroidering. "Court is a cutthroat, place. The crown prince is a pigheaded man, you're goiing to have to win him over at the same time you're fending off all the 're going to need a friend."

"And you think you can be that friend?" the princess asked, sounding slightly disbelieving. It was evident that the girl knew what she was doing. That made Minerva's life silghtly more difficult.

"I can keep you safe here and I can only gain from your asscent. If I get you into his good graces and you marry him and become queen, you're going to owe me. So let's be friends," she replied.

The girl was going to be a challenge, but she could tell she was making headway. She may have been a major player at home, but apart from her guards and servants, she was now alone in a foreign land, surrounded by constant competition.

_Wonderwall ~ Boyce Avenue_  
She couldn't stand to see him like this. Settekh was supposed to be telling her she was wrong, not looking so defeated. His father named his heir earlier. She knew Settekh didn't really expect to be named, despite being an acknowledged bastard and raised as a prince, he was still a bastard. Still, she knew that he hoped for it.

She sat behind him on the terrace, wrapped her arms around his chest, and rested her head against his neck. "You're a king to me," was all she could think to say.

**So...How terrible was it? Pretty dang terrible right? I feel like I made them too nice, because neither of them is really a nice person, even to each other, and I got so much fracking angsty music and again, neither of them is really an angsty person. Still, I wouldn't mind a review if possible. **


End file.
